Twilight Infantilism Stories
by anewkindofme
Summary: Enter the life where Twilight characters are treated like infants. DISCLAIMER: Will contain spanking, babying, regression and humiliation. Don't like, don't read.
1. Apple Dumpling

_Disclaimer: Contains babying and non-sexual regression. Don't like? Edward Cullen doesn't care if you don't read._

"Isabella Marie!" Edward shouts as he goes into the kitchen where Bella has just stormed in. "You get back here right this second!"

"NO!" She shouts at him, crossing her arms.

"You are going to go over my lap, like it or not little missy!" Bella narrows her eyes at her older brother. She hates when he plays Daddy to her. It's bad enough Carlisle forces her to act like a baby, she could use a break every now and then. "Now, you have three seconds to come here or I will add on and let Daddy know how naughty his little girl is being!"

Bella had been found by Edward and his father a year ago. Her father had beaten the sixteen year old so badly, he was put in jail for attempted murder. Carlisle had taken her in and she acted out, as she normally did. In the end, Carlisle had decided to attempt to regress her so she could be rebuilt as a good girl. She normally was, but they still kept her a baby, for their own benefit and her own. She had just been outside playing, when Edward told her to come inside. She refused and after many threats, Edward got ready to spank her bottom. Only then did she run from him.

Bella knows better, she knows that this won't end well. But she stands there, testing Edward, not moving. "One." She moves her feet closer together. "Two." She juts out her lip into a pout. "Three." He doesn't even wait for her to move, he rushes over and grabs her. She screams and starts kicking her legs. She truly looks like a little girl in her gingham dress and pig-tails, kicking her Mary Jane clad feet. He sits in a chair, raising his knee up in the air and laying the brunette over it. He flips up her dress and removes her diaper and starts the spanking. The screams stop and Bella begins crying. Edward just shakes his head.

"Not so much of a bad ass are you now?" He asks her, laying down a particularly hard smack. She cries out louder.

"Ow! Eddie stop!" She pleads, the tears falling. He shakes his head and continues until her bottom is bright red. He scoops her up and looks down into her eyes.

"Are you gonna be a good girl now?" He asks her. She nods and he smiles. "Good. I love you very much and I hate having to spank you. So does Daddy." He grabs the lotion from the fridge and applies it to her bottom. She lets out a moan in relief and he pats her head, putting the diaper back on. "Early bedtime tonight and no story." She pouts a little and he kisses her forehead.

"What's going on in here?" Bella looks up and sees Carlisle standing there. "I could hear crying from the driveway." Edward stands up, still holding the sixteen year old in his arms.

"She talked back and ran from me, I had to give her a spanking." Carlisle shakes his head and takes Bella from him, landing a smack to her diaper clad bottom. She whimpers out and he kisses her head. "I've already told her, early bedtime."

"Which means she'll be getting her dinner soon. And Bella, tomorrow you're wearing your baby clothes to school." The young brunette's eyes widen. It has been a rule since day one, Bella is to wear diapers to school, Carlisle will come midday to change, but she can wear "big girl" clothes as long as she's good. So far, no one has figured out she's treated like an infant, but now it was all going to come out.

"Daddy, no!" Carlisle takes the pacifier on the rope attached to her dress and sticks it in her mouth.

"No talking back or I'll spank you again. You know the rules. It's about time they know anyway. Edward, why don't you go pick out an adorable little dress for our little Snookums." He pinches her cheek and she glares up at him. Edward goes up the stairs. Carlisle sets the baby into her swing and puts it on a soothing setting. He grabs some baby food from the cabinet and prepares a bottle. He puts her in her high chair and ties a bib over her pretty blue dress and removes the pacifier. He holds up a spoonful of mashed peas. "Open wide, here comes the plane." He makes the plane noises as they go into her mouth. She reluctantly eats, her thoughts still on the following day.

After eating two jars of peas and two of Gerber's Vegetable Turkey Dinner, he cradles her in his arm as he feeds her a bottle. "Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?" He coos as she sucks away. She just looks up at him, clearly pissed off. "Oh yes you are, yes you are," he coos. He knows it's irritating her and he just takes it as part of her punishment. Once she's done and has been burped, he takes her upstairs and undresses her, taking her hair out of their pig tails. After the bath is ready, she's put in. He washes his little princess, cooing at her the whole time. "Do you want to try walking after your bath?" He asks her and she just glares harder at him. "Trying to walk" meant putting her in a humungous diaper that made it very hard for her to walk and filming it, both him and Edward fussing over her every time she'd fall down. It was humiliating and she knew she had no choice in the matter.

After her bath, he takes her out and brings her into the nursery where Edward is. Having already read Carlisle's mind, he has the diaper out in ready. Her normal diapers caused a small toddle but she could still get around normally for walking. This diaper was huge and her nighttime one. Carlisle puts it on while Edward gets out the camera. He sets her down on her bottom and walks across the room. She stands up and folds her arms.

"Come on, come to Daddy," he coos, holding out his arms. She stands there for a minute, but knowing they won't budge, she starts attempting to walk. The diaper goes down into her thighs and it feels odd against her bottom. She doesn't make it very far before losing balance and falling. Carlisle rushes over and scoops her up.

"Awww, baby go boom!" He coos. "It's okay, baby's too young for walking." He showers her in kisses as Edward zooms in with the camera. Bella looks at the two of them, the attention was more than she had ever received from her father. In a way, she liked it. It was humiliating, but for once, she had a daddy that cared and a brother that loved her.

Carlisle can tell his baby is enjoying it and blows into her tummy, causing her to giggle. "What a happy baby. Let's get you ready for beddy bye." He sets her down onto the changing table and grabs footie Tinkerbell pajamas before putting them on her. Edward puts her nighttime paci into her mouth and sets her in the crib, turning on the mobile. Both kiss her head.

"Goodnight our precious little girl," Carlisle coos. "Sweet dreams." He walks out, Edward following shutting off the lights. Bella stares up at the ceiling, sucking on her pacifier. School is going to be awful tomorrow and she knows it. No one will ever let her live it down.

The following morning, Carlisle walks into the baby's room. The nursery was one of a typical baby girl. It was bright pink with a changing table and rocking chair. On the walls were baby Winnie the Pooh characters. The crib was hand crafted by Edward, it was so big that Bella looked so tiny in it. The bars were too hide for her to escape from and she definitely had enough room to move around in.

The daddy vampire walks to the cradle and picks up his daughter, who is wide awake. He plants a kiss on her forehead and she smiles through her pacifier up at him. He takes her downstairs to eat, feeding her some oatmeal and a bottle. The whole time, she's squirming, her diaper wet and poop filled from the night before. He takes her up and lays her back on the changing table. He strips off her diaper.

"Whoa, baby made a stinky!" He wipes her down and puts on a lot of powder. Afterwards, he puts on a diaper and then grabs her outfit for the day, which makes her eyes go wide. In his hands is her frilliest dress. It's white with tons of frills and lace. It's got a bib collar with little pink roses on it. She kicks her legs as he dresses her until he smacks her bottom. "No, baby be good." A tear falls down her cheek as he puts a white frilly diaper cover over her diaper and then puts on her little white socks with pink lace on the top of them and black Mary Jane shoes. He brushes out her hair and ties them up in high pig tails, tied with pink ribbons. In her mouth, he pops in her pink pacifier, clipping it to her dress, sitting her up. 

"Well look at my little Apple Dumpling," Carlisle coos, just making things ten times worse for her. He pinches both of her cheeks, hard. "Oh how cute are you?" His baby voice and the itchy dress cause the tears to well up in her eyes and they fall down her cheeks. "Awww, is wittle baby boo cranky?" He scoops her up and bounces her up and down. He throws the baby bag over his shoulder and takes her downstairs to the car. "Eddie already left for work," he tells her and puts her into her rear facing car seat. She kicks her legs and glares up at him. He just grabs her nose playfully and gets up front, driving to the school.

Carlisle pulls up at the school and gets out, undoing her straps. "Come on, Bella. Get out." She shakes her head. "Bella." She stays put. "Do you want me to walk you in or are you gonna walk in like a big girl?" She scoffs at the big girl comment. He doesn't ever want her to be a big girl, why start now? He sighs and lifts her out, setting her on her feet. "Now go inside Bella." She shakes her head. "Bella, go inside or I will arrange to spank you at morning assembly in front of all of your little friends."

"You wouldn't!" She shouts behind her pacifier.

"Watch me." She glares at him. "And if I find out you changed, I will spank you in front of everyone in your school so they know just what a little baby you are." He smacks her bottom and she jumps. "I'll be back to change you midday. I love you Pumpkin Pie." He kisses her head and watches her go inside.

No one notices Bella at first. They're all to preoccupied in their own things. But by the time she reaches her locker, everyone is staring.

"Look at Little Bo Bella!"

"Awww she's such a cute wittle baby girl!"

"Is that a…diaper? Oh my God!"

She bites down on her lip and reaches her locker, taking her books out. Someone walks over to her and tugs on her pig tails. "Awww, what a cute wittle baby waby," he teases. Another girl, Jane, walks over and pinches her cheeks.

"Does baby speak?" She coos. Bella just stares at them, not knowing what to say as the tears come to her eyes. "Awww, the baby's gonna cry. Good thing she has her binky!" She attempts to get away, but the girl puts her arm tightly around her. "Oh no, I think I'm gonna make you MY little baby. We have most of the same classes anyway. You're going to call me Mommy and do everything I say."

Everyone around her burst into laughter. She pushes Jane off of her and storms down the hallway. She hates Carlisle so much right now. She rushes to the gym and into the locker room. She strips off her dress, baby panties, pacifier and diaper before putting on her t-shirt, back up undies (in case of a period, back when she got one before Carlisle gave her a pill to stop) and shorts. The shoes would have to stay, but she didn't care about that. She shook her hair out from the pig tails and exited the room.

The rest of the day is spent being bullied and hearing jokes, all to which she just responds was an early Halloween joke. She knew at lunch, all she had to do was quickly redress for Carlisle, then change back and change before he'd pick her up at the end of the day.

She's heading towards the locker room when she hears a gasp behind her. She turns around to see Carlisle standing there. Crap. He's early. He walks right over to Bella and grabs her by the collar. "I knew you'd do something like this. You cannot be trusted!"

"Daddy, I was humiliated. You don't…" He slaps her butt and she jumps back, instantly whimpering.

"Stay right here and don't move. I have to go talk with your principal." She bites her lip as he storms into the office. A minute later, he comes out and takes her into the nurse's office where she was normally changed. He takes off her gym clothes and underwear and reaches into the diaper bag where he pulls out one of her bigger nighttime diapers. She bites her lip as he puts it on her and puts a yellow Sesame Street t-shirt on her, which shows off her stomach. He ties her hair back up in pig tails and then puts the yellow bonnet she hates onto her head. He puts yellow baby mittens on her hands and changes the Mary Jane shoes with yellow booties.

That's when Edward walks in, pushing the huge bright pink stroller she detests. She starts kicking her legs and screaming, only causing a pacifier to be put in her mouth. Edward puts her in the stroller, strapping her in tightly. He pushes her out the door and the little chime goes over the P.A. "All students to the auditorium."

Bella sits in her stroller backstage, as her principal speaks. He tells the students that as punishment for disobeying her father, Bella Cullen was going to be punished in front of them. He asks for their maturity, which she knows won't happen. Then he calls Carlisle onto the stage. He takes control of the stroller and pushes her out. The whole student body bursts into laughter.

"Everyone, this is baby Bella. She is my little precious baby and today she thought she was a big girl. I want you to know, this is not the case." He reaches in the stroller and lifts out Bella. "This, is baby Bella. My little snookie wookie pie." Everyone is still laughing and the tears of humiliation fall down her face. "See her diaper and her little bonnet?" He pats the diaper and sits down in the chair set up for him.

"Now when babies are bad, they get spanked. Which is what I'm going to be doing with Bella." Bella's eyes widen and she tries to get out of the grip. He tightens his grip around her waist as she kicks her legs. He removes the diaper and lifts his knee so her bum is up in the air. He begins the spanking and she cries harder, kicking her legs harder. Some people are clapping and some are snapping pictures with their camera phones.

Once Carlisle is done, Bella is a mess. She's sobbing and her pacifier has fallen out. She's stopped kicking her legs and is just crying like a real baby would. Carlisle puts back on the diaper and cradles her. "Shhhh Apple Dumpling, Daddy's here. Daddy's here for his little girl. Don't you love Daddy?" Bella just stares up at him in shock. How could he be humiliating her like this? "Daddy just has to teach his Bellsy Boo a lesson every now and again." He pinches her cheeks hard and she cries louder. "Well it seems the baby is still upset. Edward, honey." He steps forward. "The baby bottle?" Edward nods and hands it over. He sticks it in her mouth and she begins to suck. "There we go, atta girl."

Six months later…

Carlisle walks into the nursery and picks up the baby from her crib. She smiles up at him, giggling and moving her arms around. "Good morning my little Apple Dumpling," Carlisle coos at Bella.

"Dada!" She squeals. He kisses her forehead and sets her down on the table. He changes the baby's diaper and puts her in a pretty sundress as she gurgles and coos up at him.

Bella has reverted back to a baby. She no longer fights any part of it. She only speaks in baby babble and can't even walk. She lets her daddy care for her. He'll slowly let her regress back into an adult, but it'll take many years. She's his baby now and under his complete control.

_**So I realized, I'm better at writing just one shots. So this will be one shots for Twilight babying stories. Review please. =) If you have any ideas for these, let me know.**_


	2. Eddie's Tanrum

_Disclaimer: This one shot contains babying, spanking, minor breast feeding and such. Credit for this idea does go to SeBriar. Thank you for the honest review, you were correct in what you said. But when you brought up big brother Edward, I figured this would be a good one to write. This has no affiliation with the first one. Twilight characters are included, including two of the same from the first, but it is not the same AU plotline. I love constructive criticism, but if this type of story just isn't your cup of tea, don't bother reading. =) I do not own Twilight or its characters._

Carlisle had always felt bad he couldn't give Esme one of the few things she always wanted, a baby. She had lost her first child and once she was turned, she knew another child would be impossible. Then he met Edward, one of his patients. He was a very anxious and nervous orphan, looking for a forever home. He offered to adopt him on one condition…he would be their baby. Edward was freaked out by it, but agreed, just to have a roof over his head. It all is so new to him, it only have been going on for two months, but he loves how nurturing Esme is. She's already his mommy.

"Oh Eddie, come here." He looks up from his blocks and over at his mommy, who's standing in the living room doorway. He gets up on his knees and crawls over. She reaches down and lifts up the seventeen year old with no struggle at all, holding him close to her. "Are you hungry?" He nods happily and she sits down in the chair, unbuttoning her blouse. She holds his head close to her bosom and he begins to suck. At first he felt uncomfortable doing this but it's become like second nature to him. She strokes his hair.

"What a good little boy," she tells him, patting his diaper clad bottom. He plays with her necklace and drinks his milk. When she's done, she burps him and continues cradling him. "How about we head over to Target? Mommy needs to buy a new outfit for Daddy's award ceremony."

"Otay Mama," he says in his baby lisp. Esme takes him upstairs and dresses him in khakis that snap at the crotch and a nice argyle sweater. She does his hair and puts saddle shoes on his feet. For the final touch for her handsome little dude, she puts a green pacifier in his mouth and clips it to his sweater. She picks him up and takes him down to the car, putting him in his car seat.

Edward was still adjusting to the public babying. His carriage was an old fashioned one where the baby could lay back and others could peer in and admire. Because of this, many thought he was a real baby. Bundled up under all the blankets, he really could pass of as one, sucking on his pacifier. For those who realized the truth, often casted Esme evil glances, but no one ever said anything. Many played along, pinching his cheeks and cooing about how adorable he was. Ask Esme the baby's age? "Seventeen months."

Once they arrive at Target, she sets up the carriage and put Edward in, wrapping him up in a lot of blankets and kissing his nose a bunch of times before pushing him in. As usual, no one really gives her a second glance. She's just another mother with a stroller. Edward is bored, his arms are restricted in this blanket along with his legs. He spits out his pacifier as they go down the toy aisle. A shiny Tonka truck catches the baby boy's eyes.

"Mama! Want!" He points out to the toy and she shakes her head.

"Not today, Eddie," she tells him as they walk by. He begins to kick his legs.

"Yes!" He screams. "I want truck!" Esme turns around and gives him a Look.

"Stop yelling Edward," she tells him nicely but firmly. She goes back to pushing him and he manages to kick the blanket off. She wants a baby after all, he thought, why not give her a real tantrum. He lets out a loud scream.

"TRUCK!" This makes a few people glance over. Esme's nostrils flare but she ignores him. She pushes him to the check out as he has his meltdown. She pays and keeps glancing at him, by now he's pounding his fists and rolling around in the pram, looking all of a real baby.

"Is he okay?" The sales woman asks Esme as she gives her, her change.

"Oh he's just cranky." She says, patting Edward's cheek. "Oh aren't you my precious angel? To be honest I think he may be hungry." She finishes checking out and pushes the baby outside. He's still throwing his tantrum as she puts him in the car and drives home, using the voice activation in her car to text Carlisle. As soon as they pull up, she sees Carlisle's car. As soon as Edward sees it, he stops crying and gulps. Esme simply picks up her little boy and carries him inside.

"Wait, Mommy. I'm sorry." Esme doesn't say anything as they walk into Carlisle's study. Carlisle is a good daddy, he is very firm. He has spanked Baby Edward before and he hates it just as much as his dad hates to doll them out.

"So what did our baby do?" He asks, standing up.

"Threw a tantrum in the store, all because Mommy said no to getting him a toy." Carlisle makes a "tsk" sound and takes the young boy from her arms.

"I'll handle him honey." Esme nods and walks out. "Oh Edward, Daddy is very disappointed in his little boy." He slaps his bottom and Edward lets out a cry "Oh don't be so dramatic. That was over your pants." Carlisle sits in his chair and puts Edward over his lap, removing his pants and diaper.

"Please Daddy, I'll be a good…" He's cut off by a firm smack. He continues the spanking, with Edward crying the whole entire time. Once he's done, he's gone limp over his father's lap, sobbing. Carlisle picks him up and cradles him closely.

"Oh shhhh, it's okay my precious little Pumpkin, shhhh it's okay. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." He pats his bare bottom and kisses his forehead. "Now you know not to be a bad boy right?" Edward nods and sniffles as Esme reenters. She swifts him out of Carlisle's arms and holds him tight.

"I'm gonna put him in just his diaper since it'll be more comfortable for his iddy biddy bottom," she coos. She pinches Edward's cheek and coos in his face. "Oh isn't he just adorable Carlisle?"

"He is," Carlisle says, kissing his forehead. "Look at our precious sweetums." Edward couldn't help but smile. For once he was in a loving home, with two loving parents. Back in his foster homes, he'd be still getting beaten. Now he was spanked and then cooed over. They forgave him, they loved him. They were perfect.

Esme takes him upstairs to his nursery and puts him in his diaper before taking him back downstairs.

_**Rate and review!**_


	3. Edie, Jazzy&Emma

_Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. Contains babying, spanking, etc. Don't like, don't read. I don't own Twilight or their characters. Requested by a guest. This story also contains petticoat punishment. _

Edward, Jasper and Kellan sit on the couch as Carlisle paces in front of them. He has been a single father ever since his wife's passing and ever since his triplet boys had been nothing but trouble. Today they had made fun of a girl who's bra straps were hanging out after slapping her ass and giving her a wedgie with her silk underwear.

"Each of you are going over my lap," he tells them, finally stopping his pace. They all gulp and look down at their laps. Even at sixteen, these boys knew to fear their father's spankings. "And then you will have a complete other punishment. Who wants to be first." None of the boys dare to move so he grabs Edward by his ear, pulling him up.

"Dad, come on, I'm sixteen. I'm a bit old for a spanking." Carlisle just shakes his head and sits down, pulling his son over his lap and lowering his jeans and boxers. "Dad! No! Not the boxers!"

"You know the rules Edward." He lays down twenty hard smacks and by the time he's done, Edward is sobbing. He picks him up and places him in one of the corners. "Stay there," he instructs and turns back to the boys. "Jasper, do I have to drag you or are you gonna be a good big boy?" Jasper just stares at his dad, so Carlisle lifts him up by his waist.

"You're not spanking me!" Jasper yells in his face. Carlisle grabs his son by the chin. Jasper was once such a Daddy's Boy. He feared his daddy and would hate to be spanked. Before the death of Esme, he was so well behaved. Now, here he was, being the biggest trouble maker of them all.

"You just bough yourself an extra twenty," Carlisle tells him as he sits down, pulling Jasper over his lap. He tries to escape, but Carlisle smacks his legs, causing him to stop. He takes off the young boy's trousers and boxers before spanking his bottom. Jasper is a snotty mess by the end of it, his once white as snow butt, now as red as a tomato. Carlisle instructs him to go in the corner and he limps over, hanging his head. Emmett doesn't have to be asked, he walks over and lays himself over his father's lap. Carlisle gives him twenty firm smacks on his bare bottom and like his brothers, he too is sobbing. He sends Emmett to stand in the corner and exits the room, ready to get what he needs.

When he returns, he's holding three pacifiers. He walks over to each boy, putting them in their mouths. After watching Edward's and Jasper's be put in, Emmett speaks up.

"Daddy why are you doing this?" He asks, slightly stuttering from the crying. Carlisle slips a pacifier into his mouth.

"Since you three are crying like babies, I'm going to get you to calm down the way I used to when you were babies. Now, you three are my little babies. You are to either crawl or be carried by me, I will diaper you and change you, you don't touch your diapers. I will be feeding you and if you're naughty, Daddy will spank you. You are to speak in baby talk only." Jasper spits out his pacifier.

"You can't make us do this!" He exclaims. Carlisle shakes his head and pops the pacifier back in, smacking his butt and he jumps.

"Oh yes I can. Now, let's get you diapered." He instructs them to lay down on the floor and they do so. He reaches into a bag and pulls out three fluffy diapers with baby print on them. The boys suck on their pacifiers as their Daddy powders and diapers them, all of them squirming and trying to get away, but with no avail. He then grabs three pairs of white diaper panties trimmed with pink lace.

"Daddy those are for girls," Edward says, muffled from behind his pacifier.

"Oh I know. Since you three want to disrespect women, you won't just be babies, you're going to be Daddy's little girls." He slides on the diaper covers, again with them squirming. He then dresses them in matching dresses, all frilly with lots of lace and puffy sleeves. Edward's is lemon yellow, Jasper's peach pink and Emmett's a lime green. He puts on matching booties and mittens and then ties bonnets to their head. The boys, now girls, lay there in terror as Carlisle clips their pacifiers to their dresses.

"Daddy, please, we'll be good," Jasper pleads. Carlisle shakes his head.

"Sorry Jazzy, you all need to learn." The tears fall down the brunette's face and Carlisle takes him into his arms, cradling him. "Awww, shhhh Pumpkin, it's okay. Daddy's here." He rocks him slowly, patting his bottom and cooing down at him. "There's no need to cry. You're such a pretty little girl. Yes you are, yes you are." He pinches his son's cheek which just makes him cry harder. "Oh, I know. The baby needs a baba." He stands up, still cradling Jasper. "Edie and Emma, stay here. If you move, you get a trip over Daddy's knee." Carlisle carries Jasper into the kitchen and grabs a bottle from the fridge, sticking it in Jasper's mouth. It takes a few minutes, but he finally starts sucking, finding comfort in the teat.

"Awww, see. Daddy knows what his precious Princess wants." He pats his bottom. "I know you're probably very mad at Daddy, but Daddy is doing this for your own good." Jasper just sniffles and finishes up his bottle. Carlisle then feeds Edward and Jasper before taking them all upstairs, carrying Jasper, Emmett and Edward crawling behind. He changes them all into footie pajamas and puts them in cribs in the new nursery he had built days ago, in anticipation of this. There are three oversized cribs, three changing tables and a rocking chair. He returns the pacifiers to their mouths and kisses their heads.

"Goodnight my little angels," he coos as he pinches each of their cheeks. "Sweet dreams." He walks out, shutting the door.

The next morning Edward, Emmett and Jasper sit in their high chairs, each already dressed for the day. Jasper is in a pink romper, wearing adorable little matching diaper panties and pink booties on his feet, with matching mittens and a bonnet on his head. Edward is next to him, in a bright blue lace dress, blue diaper panties and is wearing little white socks and Mary Jane shoes. On his head is a blue bonnet and on his hands, white mittens with a blue lace trim. Finally Emmett is in a lavender onesie that says "Daddy's Little Princess" and a matching tutu. His booties and mittens match the outfit. Carlisle has sat them all in here, with pacifiers in their mouths. He reenters the room with three women they all recognize: their ex-girlfriends. They gasp as each one step forward and pinches their cheeks.

"Awww, look at wittle Jazzy Poo!" Alice coos, squeezing his cheeks together.

"Awww, Edie is a cute baby girl!" Bella squeals stretching out Edwards cheeks and wiggling them.

"And my wittle Emma Bear." Rosalie baby talks as she continues to pinch his cheeks. The boys feel the tears of humiliation go to their eyes.

"All of your relationships ended because you three turned into pigs," Carlisle tells them. "Now they're here to help me with you three. Girls, feeding time for the babies." They each remove the pacifiers and begin to shovel mashed bananas down their throats.

"Rosalie stop!" Emmett cries out. Rosalie just pinches his cheek again.

"Awww, Emma, don't you like your nanners?" Rosalie coos. He frowns.

Alice is having the time of her life making airplane noises at Jasper, cooing over him and pinching his little cheeks. "Oh come on Jazzy, are you not having fun?"

Edward just stares up at Bella. He had been worst of all to her. He had cheated on her multiple times and even slapped her twice. She leans down and shoves food right into his mouth. "Say I'm a bad baby girl."

"I'm a bad baby girl," Edward says, his mouth full of food and going everywhere.

"And now you're a dirty baby girl." She wipes his face with a cloth and then kisses his forehead, leaving a mark. "We're gonna have a fun year. Oh yes we are my little Edie Pie."

_This one was more on the harsher side…I hope to post one more light hearted soon._


	4. Renesmee's Spankinng

_Disclaimer: Contains spanking and light babying. I don't own the characters or Twilight._

I stand in my dad's office, my nose facing the wall. This is the stupidest thing in the world. I am fifteen for Christ's sake and I still get "corner time". All I did was go off and see Jacob without permission. It's not the end of the world. I watch Dad come into the room from the mirror in front of me. He walks over to me and lowers my skirt.

"Daddy what are you doing?!" I screech. He pulls down my underwear.

"You're getting a spanking Renesmee." He sits and pulls me over his lap.

"I'm too old for a spanking!" I scream. He lays a firm smack onto my bottom and I cry out. "Ow! Daddy!"

"You're getting ten warm ups with the hand and then Daddy's getting his paddle." I try to get up but he pulls me back down. "You can make it twenty warm up and double the paddle."

"Daddy, no!" He shakes his head and starts laying down the smacks. I instantly start crying in pain.

"You **SMACK!** don't **SMACK! SMACK**! run off **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **without permission! **SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! **You're **SMACK!** still **SMACK! SMACK! **our child!" He continues the warm up and by the end, I'm a blubbering mess. He reaches under his desk for the paddle.

"Daddy, no. Please. Please." He reaches in the drawers and pulls out a pacifier. "Dad what are you…" He sticks it in my mouth.

"You wanna cry like a baby, Daddy will soothe you like one." He starts laying down the paddle, which stings like hell. The tears fall down my face as I suck on the pacifier. By the time he's done, my butt feels like it's on fire. The tears are falling fast as I try to comfort myself on the pacifier.

"There we go, all done." He sits me up on his lap and I whimper a little. "Daddy hates punishing you Nessie," he tells me. I slowly nod and he kisses my head. "Now, go stand in the corner for another minute." I slowly get up and walk to the corner, my bottom still bare. Dad walks over and applies lotion to my bottom, the coolness feeling nice against the firey hell. "Stay here, I'll be back." He walks out and returns a minute later with Mom.

"Look at our baby," Mom says softly. "Come here precious." I look at Dad, who nods.

"It's okay honey, you're not in trouble anymore." I run over to my mom and she scoops me up, wrapping me up in a blanket.

"I don't think any clothes down there will help that sore bottom little one," she tells me, slowly rocking me. I know they're babying me now, but I don't care. I don't mind when they do this, since my baby days went by so quickly. The pacifier is still in my mouth and Mom is still rocking me.

"Early bedtime tonight Princess," Dad tells me. I nod and Mom sets me down. "Go put on jammies and keep that pacifier in your mouth." I walk out of the room and into my own, putting on a pair of underwear and changing into some sweats. I climb into bed and a minute later, they walk in, tucking me in and kissing my forehead, Dad removing my pacifier.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy," I tell them and Mom kisses my head.

"It's alright darling, it's alright." Dad kisses my head as well.

"Just get some rest Pumpkin. We'll see you in the morning."


	5. From Husband To Baby Boy

_**I do not own anything other than the plot. Edward is not a vampire in this.**_

Edward Cullen awakes to find himself wet. He hadn't woken up this way in a very, very long time. He went to move, only to realize he was chained to the bed. Bella enters the room, wearing a very sexy outfit, which makes the young man feel himself begin to get hard. _Is this some kind of new kink thing? _He smirks and shifts a little, only to feel something cotton on his bottom. He looks down and sees…a diaper? Bella smirks and slowly walks over to him.

"Looks like Mommy's wittle boy is finally awake," she tells him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Mommy? Bella what are you talking about?" She sits on the bed and strokes his cheek.

"You are such a Mama's boy," she tells him. "I know you were considering leaving me to move back in with her." Edward blushes and looks away. "So, I'm going to treat you like a Mommy would treat her baby boy so he doesn't leave. Understand?" Edward nods slowly, kind of excited for all of this. "Now, first off, Mommy cut up all your credit cards and hid your keys, so you can't leave. You also have no big boy clothes, only baby diapers and baby clothes. Here are the rules." She gets up and pulls out the white board from the closet, which has her neat and prestine writing on it.

You are Mommy's baby boy and will be treated as such.

You are only to talk in baby language, any grown up voices will result in spanking.

Yes, you will be spanked. Mommy will put you over her knee if she feels you are being naughty.

You are to wear diapers 24/7 which you may not touch and you will only wear clothes, Mommy picks out.

I will not hide this punishment from anyone. If we go out, you will wear your diapers and whatever outfit Mommy selects for the babykins.

You will be spoon fed, bottle fed and breastfed. Yes, at times, Mommy will breastfeed the babykins for extra nourishment.

Babykins is no longer an adult. Therefore, he gets no more adult privileges, including sex, blow jobs, etc.

If Mommy goes out, Babykins will have babysitter.

You will be sleeping in a crib. As rule #7 states, you do not have the privilege of sleeping in the grown up's bed.

Mommy will bathe you and do everything for you. You are only to crawl if Mommy cannot carry you.

Mommy decides what is best for Babykins and he will not argue.

Mommy is to no longer be addressed as "Bella", you are to call her "Mommy" or "Mama".

This punishment will last for as long as Mommy says it will. No complaining.

Mommy doesn't want to have to keep her babykins tied up, however, if you try to escape, Mommy will spank you and keep you tied up for twenty four hours.

"Does Mommy's babykins understand?" Edward nods. "What was that?"

"Yes Mommy," he says in a sheepish baby voice.

"Good." She undoes the restraints and lays Edward over her lap, removing the wet diaper. "Now, you are going to get your first spanking for even considering leaving Mommy. When this is done, Mommy will get her iddy biddy boy all ready." She reaches under the bed and pulls out a paddle. She begins to lay down the paddle onto Edward's white as snow bottom. By the time she's done, he's a sobbing mess and his ass is now that of a tomato.

"Shhhh, little one, it's okay, Mommy's here. Mommy has her special wittle boy." She cradles him in her arms and slowly rocks him. He slowly stops crying and buries his head in her shoulder. "Now it's time to get ready." She lays him back and powders his bottom before sliding on a new diaper. She puts him in a onesie that reads "Mommy's Little Precious" and pins a pacifier to it, but doesn't put it in his mouth. She picks him up and carries him downstairs, strapping him into an oversized high chair, tying a bib around his neck and pulling out some baby food.

Edward opens his mouth at her command and she puts in some mashed bananas. He nearly gags, but she feeds him four whole jars of it. "Mommy's going to fatten you up, oh yes she is." She pinches his cheek and scoops him up, wiping his mouth and unbuttoning her shirt. She holds him close to her bosom. "Drink up." He hesitates but begins sucking. Surprisingly, he's not getting turned on by all of this. "Good boy, good boy. Drink up." He continues to drink until he's full and pulls away. Bella buttons up her top and holds Edward out in front of her.

"You are such a good baby, yes you are, yes you are." She tickles his tummy and he giggles. "I can't believe my iddle widdle boy would ever want to leave his mommy, especially when she's so nice." She holds him tightly and plants a big kiss on his forehead. "Do you love Mommy?"

"I love you Mommy."

_**So guys, just an update. I have had no time to write any story lately. I work, go to school to get my degree and I also have two kids to take care of. So please be patient. This was just a light fluff thing to keep y'all happy. Review please. Xoxo, Val. **_


End file.
